My Second Chance
by AllTheLoveStories
Summary: She's a small town girl moving to the big city, trying to start over trying to be the girl her small town would never let her be. He's a jaded, wealthy, troubled man who can't remember the last time he felt something for someone. "Bella I know that this is way too much and the part of me that never wants to get hurt again is telling me not to say this...but you're my second chance"
1. Chapter 1

Just A Small-Town Girl

Bella P.O.V

"You sure you got everything?" Asked the calm voice of my father. I picked up the heavy duffel bag off of my bed and handed it to him.

"Yeah that's the last of everything." I said calmly as I took one last look at my childhood room that was pretty barren. Pictures were gone, memories were stripped, and all that was left were the basics. My bed, my television. Everything else that I had to my name was packed away and being shipped off to Chicago. I followed my father down the steps of the cozy home that I'd lived in for forever. I said a mental goodbye knowing this was the last time that I'd ever really live here. Sure, I was my fathers' only child and I'd inherit the place. I would definitely be coming back for holidays and summers, but I would never _live _here again. In this house, in this town. I didn't know where I'd end up but I knew it wasn't back here. The thought made me kind of sad, but it was for the best.

I needed to leave.

It was best for both of us if I left. Charlie brought my bags to his Mercedes and I watched as he put everything into the trunk. As he was doing it, a black mustang pulled into my round driveway and Charlie and I made eye contact before I got up to walk over. Mike stepped out and I smiled and waved timidly. My dad looked at the two of us.

"I'm going to go get gas and then I'll be back to get you and we'll head out okay?" My dad, his head going between the two of us. I nodded my head at my father, he gave Mike a friendly clap on the shoulder before he got into the car and peeled out of the driveway to get gas he didn't need. He was just trying to give us time to talk, that much I knew. When he was gone, Mike looked at me with a big smile but it was still sad.

"You're all packed?" He asked. I nodded with a smile, his eyes were focused on something and I followed his gaze to the "GOODBYE" balloon that was on my porch from the party last night.

"Sorry I didn't come last night, I uh…. Jess and I were packing and everything." He said softly. I nodded.

"It's okay I know the struggle to pack everything last minute." I said quietly. It took everything in me not to cry right there. It was _Not okay. _I wanted him to show up so badly, I cried in Angela's arms for like two hours after everyone left. Mike was my best friend/ ex-boyfriend. We had been close ever since the 1st day of school in grade one. He was there for everything, my first pet, my first fail… when my mom left. Mike was one of the few people close to me who was there for it all. He was pretty popular… I was pretty under the radar as far as high school life went. He was the star football player and in a town like Forks Washington that meant something. People were taken aback when we started dating after Freshman year but it wasn't all that surprising given that we were always together. It was when we started dating though that problems arose. Mike was Mike Newton after all… of the Newtons and being one of the richest families in the county he had to have an exceptional life. With an exceptional partner and when he started getting serious with me his parents' kind of lost their shit. I wasn't white trash by any means, my father and I lived in a nice home, one of the nicer ones in this town. We were what you considered upper middle class, I guess. He didn't struggle to send me to college, we had two cars, a renovated home. I was blessed with everything I needed. To most people that would have been okay.

_But not to a Newton. _

With his father being some hot shot lawyer and his mother being some socialite originally from Seattle. Mike was from old money. He went to Forks High with me and all our friends but on weekends he did higher class things. Like Cotillion and went to Galas and all other kinds of high society things that I was never a part of because my father was a detective, not a businessman. His mother and father did everything they could to get us to separate and it finally worked when we broke up last year before summer. When we came back to school he was dating Jessica Stanley.

_Jessica Stanley. _

What could I say about her besides she was a Newton's dream. She was blonde, tall, head cheerleader and her family was rich as hell. Her dad and Mike's dad golfed together while they plotted up ways to steal more land from our native people. They were a match made in heaven and always bumped into each other at those little events I was never privy to get into. Angela tells me that once his father and her father found out they both applied to NYU they had all but started planning their wedding. When we came back to school, I had hoped that maybe Mike would man up and tell his parents to fuck off …but nope. He came back hand in hand with _Jessica_ instead. We didn't really talk much for obvious reasons, Angela was the only friend we really had in common and it was obvious whose side she was taking in this mess of a situation. So that's how the last year went… Angela and I applied to all kinds of schools, my plan was to go to Seattle U originally but my course of plans changed during senior year when I realized I wanted to get the hell out of this town. An urge I never really had until senior year, seeing Mike all over the place with Jessica. Homecoming King and Queen. It wasn't even that I wanted to leave and for it to be one of those "Loser becomes famous" kind of stories because that wasn't it. I wasn't fat, or socially awkward or bullied or even an outcast I was just shy and mousy and kept to myself. Mostly, because everyone knew me as the girl whose mother skipped town without her- another major sin in the nuclear family town of Forks Washington. I realised that there was only so far I could go in this town. I could stay near Seattle and be the girl I'd always been, the girl who'd never be good enough for Mike Newton… _or her mother_. Or I could go somewhere else…and be whoever I wanted. My father had a promotion and he was never home, it was time for me to go out and as cliché as this was… find myself. And I was doing it at the school where my parents met. Northwestern. In the city where my father is from.

"I just dropped by because Ang told me you were leaving today and… I'd hate myself if I never said bye." He said his voice drifting off.

"Yeah well… it was nice to see you before I left… I'll see you maybe around Thanksgiving?" I asked him hopefully.

"Uh no… I don't think so Jess and I might go off to visit her grandparents in Cape Cod."

"Oh okay well have fun Mike… I'll see you when I see you." I said softly. He came over to me and gave me a little hug. I buried my head in his shoulder and willed myself not to cry- I didn't. But I was oh so close. We pulled apart when my father pulled up, he was still holding my hands.

"You're going to kill it in Chicago. Don't forget the little people."

"I won't Mike… Be safe in New York." I said smiling as I picked up my jean jacket that I had laying on the step of my porch. I waved to him once more and then I hoped into my dads' car, he beeped twice as a way of saying goodbye to Mike as we drove off and it was like slow motion as Mike lifted his hand in goodbye, the sun hitting his face. I put my fingers against the window and gave him one last smile. All too soon, he was out of site and I was on my way to my new life. I turned my head from my home and kept my eyes on the road ahead of me. I tried not to cry as emotions wasn't really something Charlie and I were good at. It was always kind of silent between us. Not in a bad way or anything it was just… the way it was. After my mom left, I always say she kind of took a piece of Charlie with her. I knew it as hard for him after she left, he had never planned on raising me by himself. He made plans he had a life all planed out and she just… ruined it. It killed him. _Everyone who knew him knew that_. After Rene was gone we didn't speak about her much unless it was something I needed to know. We didn't talk about her, there were no photos of her, nothing. I made sure not to ask I made sure that I didn't make it any harder for Charlie to deal with her leaving. I did everything I could to make things easy for my father. He was never home, and I could've used that as an excuse to act out but I knew he was hurting nearly every day and it would've killed me to give him even more stress.

_So, I was perfect. _

I kept the house clean, I didn't act out I brought home good grades, I didn't lie to him about where I was going or who I was with. I made it easy for him to deal with her being gone by not really making my presence all too known. Of course, that reaped some benefits, in turn of all my honesty I didn't get an overly strict father who didn't let me do anything or go anywhere. Charlie was pretty cool. That I was grateful for, we were both pretty quiet people so we got along well.

"Okay we're here." He said parking in the airport parking lot, pulling me out of my thoughts. We checked my bags and all too soon we were standing in the airport and my flight number was being called. I had my Levi jacket in my hand, along with my purse that all my documents and my Ipad for the plane.

"That's me." I said quietly with a little smile.

"That's you." He said returning it with the same one. I went over to him and we gave each other an awkward little hug.

"Call me when you're settled in, if you get lost or need anything don't be afraid to call me. I know some guys over at the department in Chicago. They owe me a lot of favours so… don't hesitate." He said I just nodded laughing a little bit.

"I'll be fine dad." I said really taking him in, my father was pretty good looking for his age- I guess. I had seen countless of the single moms flirting with him at the grocery store and stuff. He treated them like he didn't even notice at all. He worked out, and kept himself in shape. He just had that brooding thing about him that I guess women found sexy. Not that he'd been on a date in ages, he makes jokes that its because he has to keep an eye on me but we both know the truth. He just wasn't ready to move on.

_But I was. _

I didn't want too… but I had too…which was why I was leaving.

"Alright. Take care kid." He said. I turned to leave and then I stopped when he spoke again. "Isabella." He croaked out. I turned to look at him slowly, taken aback. He never really called me Isabella. My full name.

"Ya?" I said quietly and steadily.

"It's going to be okay." He said softly, and when he did against all my control, I shed some tears. He just smiled softly at me though, he nodded his head. "It will be." He assured me softly. "You're going to go off and drink, and party… not too much." He said and despite my sadness a little laugh escaped from my mouth. "And you're going to move on and one day you're going to wake up and it won't hurt anymore… and you won't realize it at first, but it'll happen and soon you won't remember how hurt you felt or how sad you were… you won't even remember being the person that wanted this so bad…. And then you'll fall in love again… and it'll be okay." He said in a tone that was all knowing. He was speaking like a man who had gone through this.

_And he was. _

"You promise?" I whispered as I cried not even pretending to be the mature girl that I always pretended to be. I knew that it was just a stupid little high school romance to a lot of people… maybe even to Charlie. But it hurt so much… all the time. He nodded, and I threw my arms around my father and cried a little.

"I promise." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you dad." I said quietly as I held him and cried a little bit.

"I love you too kid." He said as I pulled apart. He kissed my forehead and then I waved goodbye one more time, before I joined the line to get to my plane. He stood there until I was gone, and all too soon just like Mike a little earlier he was out of site and I had to turn my head to walk forward to the plane. Leaving that part of my life, behind.

Chicago was no match for Port Angeles, or even Forks. It was busy as hell and I did not match the pace of the people in this city in the slightest. I tried to look as together as possible but in reality, I was nervous as I got my suitcase and hailed a cab. I wasn't moving into the dorms as I was a person who tended to get claustrophobic and the idea of sharing a four by six dorm room with a stranger wasn't best for me, and since there was no way in hell I was participating in Greek life I decided on an off campus house. I wouldn't be living there alone I would be sharing it with other freshmen, but it was better as I would have my own bathroom and bedroom and the living room and kitchen would be shared. When we pulled up in front of the neighbourhood that they called "Wildcat Road" because this is where you went if you went to Northwestern and didn't want to live on res. It was nice, lots of townhouses and it was obvious college kids lived here because nearly every house was blasting music.

_I can see that no one's wasting time. _

I was lugging my bags up the steps of my house after paying and tipping my cab driver. I was fiddling with my keys, trying to find the right one and when I finally did I walked in and I wished I hadn't. I walked in to an insane party, there were shirtless guys, pizza boxes, barely dressed girls. My eyes widened at the mess. I had met my roommates- Lauren Mallory and Irene Conrad in a Northwestern forum looking for roommates. They seemed normal and quiet like me.

_THIS WAS NOT NORMAL AND QUIET. _

"Oh my God are you Bella!?" Screamed a blonde tan girl with huge busty tits you could see through her white tank top.

"Yeah." I said my eyes wandering around the house at the fucking mess. This posed an unforeseeable problem… would I have to deal with this all the time? I promised myself I would make my time here a positive experience and live a little. I even promised Angela I'd go to a kegger or two.

_But this? _

_No this was fucking craziness. _

"Omg it's me Lauren!" She squealed throwing her arms around me. I awkwardly patted her back and she pulled apart all happy, not caring at the fact that there were frat boys all around this damn apartment… breaking shit. I wanted to scream, but I just stared instead.

"I hope you don't mind we threw a party. Irene was here for summer school before we moved in so she got in with all the guys on Greek road… isn't that great! We have a way in to all the parties…. Thank God you're hot." She said I smiled a little at that trying my best not to look as stressed as I felt. Either way she didn't catch on, she just kept talking.

"Here I'll show you to your room!" She said excitedly. I smiled at that, because any opportunity to not have to see this disaster of a place. It honestly was a nice townhouse, if it wasn't being ripped a part to shreds. I followed Lauren and her huge pornstar bouncy tits up the steps, she helped me with my luggage and brought me to a room at the end of the hall.

"Sorry you got here last, you get last dibs." She said. I laughed a little.

"I could care less, as long as I got my own bathroom." I said. She nodded happy that I was an easy roommate no doubt. We went into my room and I was genuinely happy with what I saw. It was smaller than my room back home of course but it wasn't a box that I knew they offered in dorms. There was a huge window, my own bathroom and a decent sized closet. This was perfect.

"Well this is it… I'll let you get settled! But come down to the party Eric Hinton is down there and he brought the keg!" She said excitedly a she all but ran downstairs. I closed the door and let out a breath.

"Ugh!" I said out loud at all the noise emitting from downstairs. I went to the desk that my father already had someone send over here and put up so I wouldn't have to haggle with it. I pulled out my laptaop throwing my purse on the bed. I hit the Facetime button and after three rings she picked up. I pointed to my serious face and she let out a laugh.

"There's no way you can hate Chicago already you landed there like an hour ago." Angela joked.

"I literally roomed with the Jessica Stanley's of Northwestern." I said to my beautiful tanned friend.

"What?" She said amused as took a bite of an Oreo cookie. Angela was leaving to LA tomorrow. While I was looking at schools in places like Chicago and Michigan -I wanted seasons- Angela was looking at schools in LA, Phoenix, Miami. -She wanted fun in the sun- So when she got into UCLA on a full ride it was basically fate for her. I would miss my best friend in the entire world, along with me though she was more than ready to get the fuck out of Forks Washington. Her parents were really conservative and would've loved it if she never even went to college and just married who they chose and moved down the street. Angela wasn't having it though, she was over her religious roots and was off to LA. Her mom nearly had a heart attack when she told her but, there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"There is a rager going down in my living room, there are frat boys all over the place and I think there's an orgy going on in the other room." I said with disgust.

"Ew." Was her great reply as she ate more Oreos. I just groaned at that and she laughed.

"I'm sure they're just blowing off steam before school starts don't freak out yet…. Just make your bed and get in it because you have your interview tomorrow." She reminded me.

"Right." I said mostly to myself nearly forgetting. I quickly said goodbye and got off after sulking at my misfortune, I did get ready for bed as I did have an interview tomorrow. I realized quickly that living in any city was expensive and though Charlie just got a raise and was willing to help I wasn't really about to mooch and make him destitute. I worked at the movie theatre back home in Forks and had to deal constantly with the scrutiny from the kids in my town back home when they came in. I refused to take a job like that again. I had sent me resume to just about every secretarial job in this damn city but there was one job in particular that I wanted. It was Hale Auction house. I was taking a degree in art history so getting a job at one of the most prestigious auction houses in Chicago was probably a really good move, even if it was just to be someone's drink girl. I was prepping for this interview for weeks and the fact that there as a frat party going on was not going to stop this for me.

The next morning I had all but jumped out of the bed to get ready. I showered and did my hair in loose waves, I got the outfit that I went all the way to Port Angeles to buy. It was a tight blazer that looked prep but professional and with a white button down shirt underneath I looked really young professional. I wore black skinny jeans and pumps-I hated heels- but hey this was my new life. I did light makeup and put on a black headband to go with the whole prep thing and as I put the finishing touches on my lip gloss I gave myself a once over. I looked like one of those girls whose father owned a hedge fund or some shit like that. I was going for preppy, yet young classy and cute. Which was opposite of my Forks High jeans and T-shirt. I was trying to do a complete turn around. I had always wanted to experiment with my style after watching one too many seasons of Gossip Girl with Angela, but in Forks there just wasn't really anywhere I was going so clothes would go to waste. Maybe if I was miss Jessica Stanley and got to go to all kinds of stupid rich events I could… I wouldn't even let my mind finish that thought. I picked up the oxblood purse that I bought because it went perfectly with this outfit, I snapped the diamond tennis bracelet my father bought me for graduation and after calling for my Uber, I was on my way. I left my bedroom and as I went downstairs to the foyer to wait for my car, I raised my eye brow at the state of the living room. There were sleeping guys all over the floor and all over the couches, people passed out at the bottom of the steps. I walked over many passed out bodies as I went to the door.

_This was a fucking nightmare. _

"Bella?" Someone said from behind me, I was faced with a girl I hadn't met before and since she knew my name I assumed this was Irene. Irene had black hair and grey eyes… she was gorgeous.

"Hey." I whispered not wanting to wake up any of the drunkies. She looked me up and down.

"You look so cute where are you going?" She asked nicely.

"Thanks… uh I'm going to a job interview." I said nicely she gasped.

"And we threw a party, fuck I'm so sorry." She said sincerely. I smiled a genuine smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't lose any sleep…don't worry about it. Uh you guys have fun." I said nicely. She smiled and waved in goodbye. I left through the front door and hopped into my awaiting Uber. I needed to learn the bus routes out here as plans for a car weren't really in my personal budget right now. I greeted the driver politely and tried to calm my nerves. When he pulled up in front of a nice office building twenty minutes later, I got out and took a deep breath before I went to the front of the reception desk.

"Hi." Said a friendly looking girl as she typed her on computer. She was blonde hair blue eyed and there was something sleek and professional about her. There was a row of girls behind the tall desk also that was in front of a security looking situation.

"Hi uh I'm looking for Rosalie Hale's office?" I said nicely, she looked up gave me a once over and she smiled.

"Isabella Swan?" She said still typing.

"Or Bella." I said nicely. She just handed me a white pass key with some type of gold crest on it. I didn't know what the crest meant. The girl went back to typing but still spoke friendly and professionally.

"Pass through the body scanners and go all the way up the top floor. The receptionist up there will get you all set okay Bella?" She said again in that friendly tone, but still not looking at me. I smiled in thanks.

"Thank you." I said as I walked away.

"No worries, good luck." She said nicely to my back and I felt a little relieved that so far in Chicago everyone had been nice. I mean I obviously was bumping into not so nice-looking people and I didn't expect everyone to be gung ho happy, but I was appreciative of the fact that I was having good experiences with people so far. I did as I was instructed and when I got to the top floor of Hale auction house I was stunned at how swanky and nice this place was. Pretty looking professional young adults everywhere. I thanked the high heavens I didn't stick out like a sore thumb and decided to pull out all the stops for this interview.

"Bella right?" Someone said from behind me. I turned to look at a blonde girl wearing an earpiece and a clipboard.

"Yes, hi." I said reaching to shake her hand which she politely took.

"Carmen told me you were here… right on time.. Rosalie will like that." She said walking at a quick pace to the end of the fancy looking hall. This whole set up reminded me of something out of Devil Wears Prada… or Suits or something. She guided me to the end of the hall where there was an office with floor to ceiling glass windows, and plush furniture. I walked in and the lady I learned whose name was Jane had me sit at the opposite of a grand wooden desk that looked like a piece of artwork itself. It was beautiful, I admired it.

"It's 18th century pine." Said a voice from behind me. I shot up to be faced with a pretty blonde woman who was so got damn beautiful I almost fell out of my heels. She made me look like Darth Vader beside sunshine Barbie. She was tall… not too tall but taller than me. She had long blonde hair that was down in soft waves and wore a pencil skirt and a silk white top. She also had on glasses that said Givenchy. She looked like something out of a magazine.

"It's beautiful." I said about the desk.

"Thank you." She said curtly as she sat across from me in her desk.

"Isabella but I heard you like Bella." She said conversationally as she took off her reading glasses to reveal striking blue eyes. Word travelled fast in this building.

"Everything here is very fast paced." She said as if reading my thoughts. I nodded eager to learn and show her I could do it. "We get some the worlds most fanciest jewels and arts since before I was even born… the company was my grandfathers' " She said sharing that tidbit of information I nodded. "I take my job very seriously." She said sternly.

"Okay." I answered quietly.

"To be honest I'm not going to ask you any typical work questions because everyone lies out their ass on those things." She said as she pulled out a piece of paper from a file. Despite my better judgement I laughed a little bit.

_I liked her. _

"I really do like your resume you have sufficient experience as a secretary but my only thing is your age. A lot of things happen in this office that honestly you need to be mature for. Foreigners are assholes, sometimes my husband recommends his associates who are assholes and it seems like the IRS is constantly on my door wondering why I make so much money- Which is a product of hard work but I guess it's a concept they are inept to." She said as she skimmed through my resume though not really reading it.

"I can handle it…. I can… I'm immune to that kind of stuff to be honest." I said truthfully, she quirked her eyebrow at me.

"Good, because I'm not and I need someone to calm me the fuck down before I kill someone." She said easily. I smiled albeit a bit taken aback at how serious she was. "Do you have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"No."

"Good, you're eighteen and college frat boys are a waste of time… more time for you to be available to me." She said flicking some blond hair over her shoulder. "Car?" She asked. My heart sank.

"No." I said.

"You need one do you have a license?" She asked. I nodded begging God she did not ask me to go out and buy a damn car for this job.

"I can provide you a company car it won't be anything extravagant if you do get the job." She said again nothing but business. I just nodded.

"How about your family? How are they?" She asked me. I was a tad confused but didn't show it, I didn't really understand how my family would matter for an art job but I just answered anyways with a light shrug.

"Uh just my father and I… and he works a lot so it's … really always just been me." I answered she nodded and didn't show any emotion as she looked over my resume. I got the hint that she really liked my last answer but again, she wasn't going to let me in on that fact. Maybe she was just extremely demanding and didn't want someone who always needed to go visit relatives or something… I guess I could understand that.

"No siblings? No close cousins?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I wish… it would've been nice to have a big family but… just me and Charlie. It's been that way since I was five." I answered my voice drifting off. Rosalie finally put my resume down.

"Okay well to be honest I like you… I liked you before I met you because of the sheer fact that you're in a degree that actually has something to do with this business and you're young and broke… which means you'll work hard and appreciate your job." She said I gave a little shrug with a sheepish look. She didn't tell one single lie.

"True." I said sheepishly. She folded her polished hands together. "I'm going to hire you but I will warn you I am not nice, I am not friendly when I have to deal with incompetence, but I am also not a dragon lady… I need you as much as you need me. I have some… personal family issues that are going to take me away from this place for days sometimes weeks at a time and genuinely I don't trust half the bitches out there with my company. They're great girls and trustworthy in their perspective jobs but they won't bode well with more responsibility. They have boyfriends, families, kids-

"Lives." I interrupted her softly. She nodded.

"I need someone young and willing to learn I also need someone loyal… if you can't look the other way with certain things that's fine don't take the job… but you're going to have to. You'll never get in trouble but you will have to keep your mouth shut." She said truthfully. I figured she was talking about cooking the books or something and to be honest if I wasn't doing it, I didn't care. Maybe that was bad but… I mean, rich people did shit like that all the time. My father taught me that half the time it wasn't even worth making a big deal over. I nodded.

"I'm willing to do it." I said truthfully, Rosalie extended her hand out to me with a smile.

"Welcome to Hale Auction house Bella." She said and thus, my life in Chicago began.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a City Boy- _Kind Of_

Edward

BANG! BANG! BANG!

I jerked out of my bed and fell onto the floor at the sudden noise.

_Oh, Fuck me. _

"Edward! Edward! I know you're in their open the door!" Yelled my brother Emmett as he banged over and over and fucking over again. I pulled some boxers on and ran to the door, climbing over the two girls I had laying in my bed. I didn't even remember their names, this would be fun. I swung the door open to find my brothers standing there, dressed in suits. When Jasper looked at me his mouth dropped in utter disbelief and Emmett just put his hands over his face.

"Mom is gonna fucking kill us."

"_Us? _I didn't do shit!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Oh she'll find a way to make this our fucking fault, Edward what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"What!?" I exclaimed throwing my arms up still not even understanding what exactly the big issue was.

"Have you… looked in a mirror lately." Emmett edged amused. I left the two of them in the doorway and went to the bathroom.

"Ah fuck." I said as I looked at the huge shiner that was on my face. I had a dream that I had gotten into a rather vivid fight last night.

_Guess it was real. _

Emmett came in and dragged me into my bedroom, when he saw the two basically naked girls on my bed he rolled his eyes.

"Hey there ladies sorry for the inconvenience but ya'll are gonna have to skedaddle." Jasper said using his southern twang that only sometimes ever came out, usually when he talked fast. He walked around grabbing discarded clothes and handing it to each female, he shoved some money in their hands and before they could even object. My brother and brother-in-law worked at making me look presentable. Today was the Lustre gala for Chicago's elite. My father was being awarded the humanitarian award and thus the whole family was going to support him. Whose who of Chicago's elite would be there and yet here I was. Hungover, beat up and coming off a bad high. I don't know how Emmett and Jasper could mask this fuck up, but it was going to be funny figuring out how. I was seated on the edge of my bed in my boxers while Emmett and Jasper just stared at me.

"We need reinforcements, I'm calling Rose." Ememtt said.

"Don't call her! I hate her!" I seethed as I ripped open a chocolate bar and started devouring it.

"Watch your fucking mouth." Emmett retorted slapping me behind my already throbbing head. It was no secret my brothers wife and I didn't particular get along, ever. She thought I was a perpetual fuck up and I thought she was right but a total bitch about it. Everyone had learned to deal with me and my shit why couldn't she?

"Rose?" Emmett said his phone to his ear. "Yeah look change of plans I'm going to need major help its Edward." He said. I didn't know what she was saying on the other end but I heard yelling. I rolled my eyes which wasn't an easy feat seeing as my face hurt.

"What do you mean you can't come? Rosalie he looks like shit he's going to need that shit you use on your face."

There was more yelling on the other end, more exasperated breaths from him and a confused Jasper poking at my face in a delicate way. I shoved him off. Half an hour later Rosalie came in looking like a supermodel, accompanied by…another brunette girl who looked like a got damn goddess. Who was this beautiful creature? She had long dark brown hair which went in perfect contrast with her light brown eyes. She was wearing this tight red; silk dress and she had a light tan on her that made the dress just look so… _sinful. _The way that dress hugged her curves should be a fucking sin, her boobs were sitting perfectly, and she had on high black stiletto pumps to show perfectly painted white toes. Unlike the regular girls Rosalie hung around with she didn't have an air of entitlement, nor did she wear too much makeup or too much jewellery. Just a simple diamond encrusted tennis bracelet that sparkled when it caught the sun. The chocolate bar I had to my mouth fell as I stared.

"I'm here to fix your mess, this is Bella. My new assistant, I thought I'd bring her along so that she could get used to the fact that unfortunately for her, half her job requires keeping my 34-year-old brother in law out of trouble." Rosalie said taking me out of my reverie.

_Bella. _

What a name.

I said nothing, I just stared at her as she said a timid hello to Emmett and Jasper who seemed to be immune to her and treated her nicely.

_Was no one seeing how beautiful this girl was? How could they talk around her? How could they breathe?_

I was once again taken out of my staring by the beauty herself. She held her hand out to me and I just stared at it, afraid to take it as if my cocaine dusted fingers would taint her, but I couldn't fight the urge of wanting to touch her so I took it albeit a little too tightly, not that she said anything.

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you Edward." She said so quietly. So delicately just like her appearance. Her voice went hand in hand she could lull a man to the most peaceful of sleeps with that voice.

"Okay so Bella now that introductions are over first things first. When dealing with Edward it's best to sober him up, and brighten him up long enough so that he can make it through an event."

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's shit.

"This is ridiculous I'm _fine. _Don't listen to her." I said to the angel that was standing in front of me. She smiled softly but didn't say much else as Rosalie went rummaging through my closet and Jasper yelled about how much time we did not have.

"He should do another line." The angel said nicely. The room stopped and I smiled.

"I like her already!" I exclaimed, she pretended she didn't even hear me.

"He needs to be coherent right? For this thing? So, if he crashes then he won't be able to he'll be irritable, angry and he'll probably lash out. Best thing to do is give him one line probably a significant amount less than what he usually takes but it'll keep him decent for the next three hours and then you can… put him in rehab or… something?" Bella reasoned. She seemed like a deer in headlights as she spoke and everyone's eyes were on her.

"Sorry?... I just know a lot of girls who used to do this in high school and that's usually how they-

"Listen to her, she's right." Rosalie said cutting her off before she walked over to rummage through my drawers. Jasper shrugged before Roslaie returned with some of the good stuff and made me sniff a little amount of it.

"Now go shower, when you get out Bella will put some foundation on your eye and we'll-

RING! RING! RING!

"Ugh fuck it's Tanya." I said as the phone rang.

"Just ignore it and she'll go away." I said as I threw the phone back on my bed.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"EDWARD! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Yelled Tanya from the outside hallway. I groaned.

"How the fuck did she get passed the security downstairs anyways!" I said getting up. Jasper was rubbing his temples.

"We don't have time for your batshit crazy girlfriend okay, make her go away!" Jasper yelled.

"Maybe we should just go without him." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"You know we can't do that." He responded. "Esme will be an emotional wreck and Carlisle well Carlisle will just-

"EDWARD!? Open the Door! Kate said she saw you leave the club with two BIMBOS. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT SHE'S IN THERE! YOU ARE DATING TANYA FUCKING DENALI BITCH!" She yelled. Jasper just flung himself on the bed, he had all but given up. I was just enjoying the little bit of cocaine that was in my system.

"Edward make her go away." Rosalie snapped.

"I can't once Tanya starts she won't stop till I fuck her stupid and we don't have time for that." I said calmly as I went over to my little mini bar and poured myself some Belvedere. I didn't mean to cause my family so much stress but seeing them all work together was beautiful to see. How could I be the family fuck up when I brought such unity and cohesion?

"EDWARD! IM GOING TO BREAK THIS FUCKING DOOR!"

"Oh. My. God she's a monster." Emmett growled. "Why do you mess around with her anyway?" Emmett said.

"She's into whips and chains and shit I thought it would be cool to dip my toes into that pond." I said taking in more vodka. "… Till she went crazy and thought I'd marry her." I mumbled. Jasper just put his hands to his face.

"Do you love her?" Bella asked timidly again.

"Of course he doesn't love her! Now is not the time to attempt to humanize Edward new girl." Emmett said. Rosalie made a face but said nothing, just agreeing with her husband.

"No just hear me out, do you? Love her? Do you really care about her?" She asked urgently. I thought about it.

"Nah not really she's just a hot piece of ass." I answered truthfully.

"Are you sure? Now is not the time to be tough in front of your friends if you do love her?" Bella said, but I was confused because while she said it she started to unzip her dress.

_Jesus Christ was it my birthday? Was I still high? Was she really getting UNDRESSED? _

"I'm… serious. What are you doing?" I asked her my eyes drawn to her perfect tits in that little bra cup thingy.

"Rosalie pass me his shirt." She said softly. Rosalie just looked at Bella amused as she listened to her assistant. I was a little confused, Rosalie never took kindly to being bossed around from an employee. Let alone an assistant, in fact Rosalie never even really brought any of her beauty robots around but she seemed to have a different dynamic with Bella… kind of like a friend.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked her arms crossed as she looked at Bella amused.

"Make me look like I've just had sex." She said desperately to Rosalie, and then it clicked to everyone in the room. Rosalie ruffled up Bella's hair and took the bracelet off her wrist. Bella's eyes snapped to it.

"It looks expensive I don't want her to-

"it's okay… thank you." Bella said and then she left the bedroom and it was silent for a few moments after she did. We all just sat there, looking at each other for a few moments and then we finally as if at once, bolted up and ran out the door and into the living room so we can hear the show.

"Can you just keep it down, Edward's sleeping." Bella said sweetly. Jasper let out a scoff and Emmett hit him forcing him to shut up.

"Who the fuck are you bitch!?"

"We didn't want you to find out this way Tanya he's so sad over having to tell you about us."

"_Us!? _Bitch I will kill you, where is Edward! EDWARD!?"

There was a knock on the wall and I took a step back as if scared Tanya was going to open the door.

"Look, Tanya I know you're angry but Edward and I are in love and we're getting married so-

I laughed into my glass. Everyone else's eyes were dancing with amusement.

_This girl was a trip. She was amazing. _

"Is that what Edward told you? Edward can't love anyone but himself you idiodic little GIRL! ED-WARD OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Tanya you're making a fool of yourself. Edward told me that he was in love with me the moment he met me and that's why I'm meeting his entire family today. It's best you just leave…. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. You're making a fool of yourself." Bella reasoned still sounding as sweet as ever.

Tanya let out a laugh, that sounded like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay I'll leave… whatever your name is… but if we're doing this woman to woman. You should leave too because that guy is going to ruin your life, you seem like a nice girl stupid but nice and since we're being real here. Edward isn't in love with you he doesn't know how to do that. He's a fucking monster and don't let him tell you otherwise. You won't last a month and he'll be back at my door, because misery loves company and I'm the most miserable person you'll meet." Tanya said smugly and then she left. I knew because I heard the click clacking of her heels and a few moments later Bella walked back into the apartment looking nervous. When she saw all of us Rosalie slow clapped and Emmett let out whistles.

"Nice job rookie, Rose give her a raise." Was all Emmett said before grabbed me and forced me into my bedroom to shower. When I got out Bella was unfortunately no longer in my shirt but she was back in her dress and her heels. Rosalie sat me down and put a bunch of makeup on my eye.

"OW! Be softer you fucking bitch"

"No, you petulant fucker you ruin everything." Rosalie said.

"We still have so much time to make it to that stupid ass ceremony." I groaned. Bella was in the corner of the room sitting between Jasper and Emmett and you could tell she felt out of place and uncomfortable but wouldn't dare say anything. I wish she would though.

_I liked hearing her talk. _

Within the next hour I was fresh from shower, thrown in an Armani suit and Emmett and Jasper had place me in the back of Emmett's G- Wagon Bella and Rosalie had taken another car. I put my Raybans on and went into my pocket taking out two prescription pain meds. Jasper watched me throw it back into my mouth with a shake of his head but didn't say anything, he didn't want to stress Emmett out more. It was no secret that my eldest brother Emmett's biggest stress in his life was me. From the moment I came out after Alice, Emmett was forced with the task of taking care of me.

_The perpetual fuck up. _

I don't know where this all began but it fit. Not that it bothered me. Maybe it started in high school when Emmett was the star footballer with straight A's and I was the guy who smoked, wore leather jackets and got caught fucking our art teacher. Or maybe it started when Alice got accepted into a fancy art school in Paris and I dropped out of high school without telling my parents cause I hid all the letters informing them of "my departure". They sent me away to private school in London after that and I came back tattooed and…. Even fucking worse than before.

_I blamed Victoria. _

Victoria Larken.

_That fucking bitch. _

I met her when I was away at boarding school, and when I did I had no idea what I was getting myself into. If you ask anyone, they'll tell you I've always been the _off _Cullen kid. I wasn't like Emmett or Alice with their perfect track records, but I definitely was not as bad until I met Victoria. She was two years older than me and when we were in Twilight prep, she took me for a ride. We were two fucked up individuals in our own perfect fucked up little square. Sure, I was a trust fund kid, and sure I hadn't had the bad past that she definitely had with her family, but she understood me which no one had, and I understood her. I gave her the world… and nearly all of my trust fund. I cut off my family because she thought they didn't like her. I didn't invite them to our wedding, we did it in a courthouse. I fucking bought her that salon she runs, I adorned her with the best of everything. I gave up my life so that I could build one for her, _with her. _

And she left with him.

_With James_.

I found her with my co-worker. I was working as a low-level architect for a low level firm in London, and when I found out about her affair we were divorced within a month. She was entitled to half of my shit and it didn't really matter to me because all of my years with her it was basically gone. I had bankrupted myself giving that bitch everything she ever wanted, and never appreciated. When I left London I was financially broke, emotionally broke and physically drained. I came to the states with no job, no money, no wife and basically no family bonds. They helped me… rebuild myself the best they could even though I had betrayed them, cut them out and basically ignored them. I was vengeful when I got back to Chicago ten years ago. I worked twice as hard to gain twice as much as what I lost and it was a matter of time before I did. Soon I was financially back on my feet I had taken over the firm I was working for here, I had diversified my interests.

_I fixed my physical problems. _

But somewhere along becoming this man I didn't have the time to fix all the other shit and I don't think I ever would. The family kid of just dealt with the fact that this is who I was now. I made myself laugh half the time. Last I checked Victoria had married James, and they had relocated to Seattle.

_Those fuckers. _

"Okay we're here. Do not fuck anything up avoid staring at anyone too long and for the love of God tell dad congratulations." Emmett said as we all exited the car. Rosalie pulled up in the car beside us and I craned my neck to see Bella getting out with her. She had sunglasses on now too.

"Keep up Bella there's a lot to learn in here." Rosalie said to her, she eagerly went to walk beside Rosalie and I was behind the two of them. Jasper and Emmett had gone to find our parents.

"Really? At a luncheon?"

"Yes, these people have tonnes of money to spend and the best way to do it is to mention in idle conversation like its no big deal." Rosalie instructed, I took champagne off a moving trey and I just walked as they talked.

"Edward? Sweetheart is that you?" Said my mothers' voice in the distance. We all turned to be faced with Esme. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh honey thank God you made it." She said taking my face into her hands.

"Barely but yeah I did." I said kissing her forehead. She beamed up at me and then her eyes landed on Rosalie and Bella.

"Rose how are you sweetie? Whose this?" She asked her eyes landing on Bella.

"This is my new assistant Bella, Bella this is my mother in Law Esme."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh please Mrs. Cullen is my mother in Law. Call me Esme." She insisted. Bella just smiled and then Rosalie spoke again.

"Edward and Bella are actually dating each other." Rosalie said with a bright smile. I spit out my drink into the glass and Bella's face went ten shades of red.

"Oh?" Esme said hopping up a little bit at this new information. I shook my head no behind her and Bella's eyes just grew wider.

"Oh no we're not I just

"You fucker!" Said the shrill voice of Tanya in the distance. I let out a breath and across the room my eyes met with my Dad who looked rather confused as he conversed with a colleague. Before I could even react a blur of blonde hair passed by me and there was a huge

SLAP

Sound that came erupted as Tanya hit Bella across the face.

"You bitch!" Rosalie sneered as she shoved Tanya out of the way. Those were fighting words for Tanya who lunged at Rose but I grabbed her before she could. My mother looked furious as Bella held her cheek, frozen.

"Young lady you will leave. This. Room right NOW." Esme said darkly to Tanya.

"No fuck you! You don't know what I've done for him I deserve to be here NOT HER!" Tanya Yelled at Esme.

"Don't talk to her that way!" Rosalie snapped defending the only mother she'd ever known.

"Young lady I don't know what your problem is but if you don't leave now. I will call the police and that is the last thing I want to do on this day." Said Carlisle's calm voice from behind all of us. I was still tousling with her, but she jumped out of my grasp, out of breath. Luckily the party goers hadn't heard the commotion because we weren't near the crowd. Tanya had tears in her eyes as she looked at Carlisle and then she looked at me.

"What the hell does she have that I don't!? huh your parents Edward? I have been messing around with you for years and I've barely met your brothers!" She said frustrated as she wiped her tears. I felt like kind of putting her out of her misery and telling her that Bella was not in fact my girlfriend, that it was all just a joke but for some reason when I saw the way my mother rubbed Bella's arm comfortingly. Being motherly, I had a flash to a time in my life where I wished I could have a girlfriend who liked and got along with my family. I knew it was crazy I knew she wasn't even my girlfriend I had just met the girl, I didn't know a thing about her besides her name, but I didn't want to admit that to anyone for some reason.

"I love her." I said quietly to Tanya. My mother got a flash of something in her eyes and Bella just looked at me a little strangely. I had probably convinced her and Rose it was best to keep up the charade to get rid of Tanya.

_Yeah, that's all this was. _

Tanya just stared at her.

"You'll regret this." She said as she wiped some tears.

"That's enough okay? Enough, go leave before I call security." Esme said still holding onto Bella. Tanya just brushed me as she walked away. When she was gone I looked around, some people had seen but most had not thank God.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay?" Esme asked Bella. She just nodded taking a glance at Rosalie.

She didn't want Rosalie to be mad at her and she thought she'd let her down. I could tell. I wouldn't have it though I'd have to talk to Rosalie and make sure she didn't punish the girl for mine or Tanya's doings.

"Here, let's get you some water and fix your makeup." Esme said lovingly to Bella as she walked away with her. I knew it was a façade though, in reality she wanted Bella all alone to learn more about the girl she thinks I love that she's never met and or heard of.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly to my dad. He was used to me saying sorry but for some reason this time he didn't have that heavy look of disappointment when he responded that it was okay.

"This wasn't your fault. The day is not ruined, I'm glad you came." He said clapping my shoulder. He turned to Rose who was fuming.

"Let it go Rosalie, she's not worth it."

"The way she spoke to Esme."

"I know but if we get angry and seek revenge she wins, because we become just like her. Don't worry yourself." He said giving her a fatherly kiss on the forehead. The only father she'd ever known. He walked away and then it was just the two of us, her eyes met mine and she looked at me questioningly.

"Don't get mad at her… she didn't… do anything." I said quietly. Rosalie's face softened.

"I'm not mad at Bella she's the best worker I've had in a while. What confuses me is why you care?" She said looking at me with a hint of amusement. I shrugged putting my face back up.

"I just like to make sure I get full credit for the shit I start." I joked. Rosalie just smirked.

"Sure Edward, Sure." She was all she said before she walked away, leaving me alone with my glass of champagne and a group of people I wanted nothing more than to avoid.

OOOoo

Bella and I didn't really get to talk for the rest of the award ceremony. She met my sister, Alice who had come in after all the drama. She sat beside her on the other side of the table sandwiched between Alice and Rosalie. The whole night Rosalie explained to her that she didn't just run the auction house, she worked for my father too which is why she needed an assistant, both jobs could be hectic. So, this is why Bella was basically from now on going to be attached to Rosalie's hip. When I learned this I was a bit excited that she'd be around more but then I scolded myself and reminded myself that she was Rosalie's intern and assistant which probably meant she was some barely legal girl. She wasn't even old enough to drink yet. Plus, after today I doubt I'd ever really have any reason to be around her anyway, She worked for Rose but Rose and I were never close. I wasn't close to anyone, and though Bella was a pretty girl she definitely didn't have the power to change that fact.

**Well I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Be sure to review and tell me what you guys think so far. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella

_Well aren't they having a chipper fucking time. _

I thought as I scrolled through Mike's Instagram, I saw photos of him and Jessica settling into college. Pictures of his parents and her parents all at dinner together at some fancy restaurant.

"_Last dinner with the rents before they leave us to be big kids" _

Jessica had captioned the photo. I rolled my eyes as I scrolled. I knew it was pathetic of me considering I didn't even have an Instagram and was using Angela's to stalk these two idiots. I shouldn't have been looking I should've been doing anything but this. Cleaning my room, doing my laundry, the homework I managed to already fall behind even though I started class like last week, going to Keggers with Lauren and Irene- Who despite first impressions were pretty cool by the way. I also could've been _doing my fucking job. _

"Spying on the ex?" Said Rosalie's voice from behind me making me drop my phone. I turned to look at my beautiful boss who was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, her eyes amused. I had only been working with Rosalie for about a week and a half and it was… interesting. I liked her… I genuinely liked her. Did she scare the fuck out of me because I'd seen her yell at a lot of people for a lot of different things? Yes. But despite being her assistant and having to do a lot of weird tasks… like get her dry cleaning, get her dog and polish the wood in her house she actually also… taught me a lot. The weirdest task I had ever done was pretend to be her brother -in -laws girlfriend. That was an interesting day especially for only being my third day on the job. Rosalie's husband was sweet, he was a huge muscular man and stopped by here usually every other day to take his wife out for lunch. I had met her brother in law Edward and Jasper and her sister in law Alice. Who was the most energetic thing ever? Jasper was nice, his southern accent made me crack up and Edward… well Edward Cullen was the most interesting man I'd ever come across. When I was alone with his mother after I was bitch slapped, I couldn't find it in me to tell her I really wasn't Edward's girlfriend. She had this look to her while she helped me reapply my foundation. She was talking about how she'd never though Edward would meet such a nice girl and I genuinely couldn't find it in myself to tell her I was just a drink girl trying to climb her way up in a company so I pretended to sleep with her son to get him to this party. So, I just smiled and kept quiet, I was not going to tell her that was Rosalie's job. I wanted to impress my boss, but I definitely was not going to be the one to break that woman's heart. I'd never had a mother but if Esme was my mother, I'd probably never lie to her.

"Well. Yeah kind of." I said defeated at my desk. I was positioned right outside of Rosalie's office so she could keep an eye on me and so that I was never far if she needed me. I took my leg off my desk and let out a sigh.

"I'm supposed to be running around Chicago having the time of my life and I'm stalking Mike Newton from Forks." I complained. That was another thing, Rosalie was so motherly… Like the mother I never had or even older sister. Sure, she scared the fuck out of me but she was great to talk to. One night when we were in her office eating Chinese food and getting ready for a big auction the next day she asked about home, and then she asked about Mike and I told her.

"_You know just because you're not somebody's first choice doesn't mean there isn't someone that would beg for you to choose them." She reasoned as she flipped through papers. I stuffed some shanghai noodles in my mouth. _

"_No, you don't understand she's…. Jessica Stanley she's the most popular girl in the entire town." I reasoned "And he was the love of my life." _

"_Exactly, most popular girl in the town means nothing to anyone in Chicago. I was the most popular girl in my town you know? I was Eclipse high's homecoming queen for three years. I was even married to my high school sweetheart before Emmett." _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, his name was Royce King he was the captain of the football team, Quarterback and all American first round pick. He also loved to cheat on me with Russian porn stars." She said I tilted my head to the side in confusion. _

_Someone cheated on ROSALIE? _

"_What?" _

"_Yeah and when I tried to leave him, he punched me square in the face. So, I got my friend to give me her credit cards so I could hide away from him and I was staying at the Four Seasons hotel and I met Emmett at the bar. We spoke all night and I opened up to him. He told if I didn't leave town and stayed with him he'd keep me safe, maybe he was drunk maybe I was drunk but I stayed with him, and he made sure Royce never hurt me again" _

"Healing takes time, let me see this Jessica person anyways." Rosalie said coming over to my desk sitting on the top of it. She took my phone and leaned back into my chair. She scoffed at the photos of Jessica.

"Small town girl, this is nothing, she's nothing one city girl with no money will eat this girl alive." Rosalie said. I just looked at Rosalie as she scrolled and scoffed and laughed. Maybe it was bad but… I enjoyed it. I had spent four years. Year after year looking at her watching how everyone thought she was so pretty and so perfect and the best thing ever and I guess, even though I thought I wasn't manipulated by that, maybe I was? And maybe that was why I thought that Jessica Stanley was the be all end all of womanly perfection. I worked my ass off to leave Forks, to be surrounded by people who didn't grow up in the town of a thousand people. People who thought differently and now that I had that, _it was foreign to me. _

"I mean she's cute but… she's no Bella Swan." Rosalie said throwing my phone back on my desk with a little shrug. I passed my hand through my hair.

"That's nice Rose it is really." I answered she just stared at me for a little bit with her arms crossed and then she tilted her head.

"Come with me." She said I got up and grabbed my bag, she took her two cell phones and walked quickly toward the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she turned to Jane's desk that was further from mine, right across the elevator.

"Jane? I'm gonna be gone for the day. Bella and I are going shopping." She said as she put her phone to her ears. My eyes widened as we walked into the elevator.

"Shopping? Oh! I'm a broke college student remember?" I said trying to get her to change her mind.

"Oh, I know trust me your shoes say it all." Rosalie insisted amused as she scrolled through her phone.

"Rosalie seriously this is not necessary at all its-

"You're never going to move forward if you look and act like you're still in your past. I'm your boss remember. Consider this… work attire." Was all she said with an evil little smile before she grabbed my hand and we left the elevator on the first floor of the huge building. We walked to her red little convertible and we zoomed off to Saks. I protested the whole way, she wasn't having any of it. Before we got there we picked up Alice as she insisted Alice was the perfect person for this job.

When we got to this department store Alice and Rosalie were walking around like they were on a serious mission and in some ways they were.

"So what look are you going for Bella, what's your life in Chicago goal is it sleek but still youthful or sexy and professional or-

"Well what am I pulling right now?" I ask as they walked. They both stopped and turned to look at me. Alice tilted her head to the side and Rosalie to the left.

"I'm getting small town girl who was pretty, but no one really spoke to?"

"…Yeah." Rosalie agreed with her head nod. I pouted as I looked at my outfit.

"I thought I looked sleek?"

"You're wearing Uggs?" Alice challenged

"It's dress down day" I retorted.

"No Bella you just look like you know. Upper middle class, Uggs and plaid." Rosalie said as she went through her phone.

"That's exactly who I am."

"Great let's make it sexier." Rosalie said.

"But like what are we going for?" I asked kind of scared at what they were saying.

"Well you're young so we don't want to drip you in gowns and having you smelling like moth balls, but we do want a more youthful, sophisticated rich girl kind of vibe?" Alice reasoned.

"But uh that's expensive and-

"Don't worry about that." Alice insisted. We were in a plush part of the department store. Alice and Rosalie were talking to a sales associate and I spent the next couple of hours creating a new me. There were a lot of designers, some I recognized- most I didn't. I had everything right down from new designer jeans, designer sneakers, new leather jackets, an actual completely new workwear wardrobe. I had to admit I don't know what I thought I was doing before Rosalie and Alice helped me but while they picked out my clothes, I realized that I would actually look like those fancy sleek girls who paraded around Rosalie's office.

"One more thing." Alice said as we were giggling and walking through the mall with my millions of bags. I looked up at the store she was walking toward, and I stopped. I shook my head.

"No." I said sternly. Rosalie looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on… every girl needs one." Rose insisted agreeing with Alice. Realistically I should've been thankful that two people were willing to spend so much on me for really no reason at all to be honest. I was an employee and I guess a friend but even Angela and I weren't balling out on each other like this and we loved each other. I had only seen two people with something from Cartier. My mother, she had a whole stack of love bracelets every valentine's day my father would give her one of the ridiculously expensive bracelets and I'd always see him tightening a new one every year. I recognized her through those bracelets, at night she'd play with my hair sometimes while she slept and I'd hear the clanking of them together. Or when she'd pick me up from school, and my little hand would hold onto hers and they'd jingle as she asked me about my day. When she left us, she left one behind, my father assumed it was one for me, but I never wore it. Another person who had one was fucking Jessica. She had one I remember when she got it for her 16th birthday, the whole town remembered when she got it because she wouldn't shut up about it to be honest. She wore it like a crown, like it was the most valuable thing ever.

"You're not complete without your first Cartier love bracelet." Alice insisted as we walked into the plush store.

"I have one… my mom left me one." Rosalie and Alice shared a look.

"This one will be new, and we all have one. Don't worry Bella it'll be fun." Alice said her voice softening. I followed them further into the store and we were met with and eager salesperson. After much deliberation we decided to go with the most basic Love bracelet as I drew the line and getting one of those thousand-dollar diamond encrusted ones.

"There, you're officially a brand new you." Alice said as she tightened the bracelet, she insisted I wear out of the store. Rosalie smiled as if to beam and made me promise that when applying my new bought makeup I didn't go overboard or underboard. By the time I got to the house I was exhausted so when there was another "rager" happening at the house I took my millions of shopping bags to my room and avoided any interaction with any of the drunkards. I opened my bedroom door to find a guy passed out on my bed.

"Hey! What the hell!" I exclaimed dropping all of the bags, he opened one eye and stood up quickly. He stood about six feet -much taller than my five two. He had light brown hair and these beautiful hazel eyes he was beautiful. He was fit, wearing a varsity jacket. I was taken aback but didn't show it.

"Oh, is this your room?" He said kind of lost. I squinted my eyes at him.

"Yes, you dumbass this is my room. Who the hell are you?" He laughed rubbing his head.

"I was looking for Advil I think I'm coming off a high my head hurts." He said rubbing his temple.

_Did everyone in this city do copious amounts of drugs as a past time or something? Jesus. _

I went into my bathroom and gave him two pills.

"There, now get out." I said going to my closet and hanging up my new clothes, waiting for him to leave but he didn't he just stood there, staring at me.

"I didn't get your name."

"it's Bella." I answered shortly, hanging up the clothes continuing to not make eye contact. Much to my dismay he sat on my bed. I turned to look at him hands on my hips.

"Did you need something _else?" _

"Why don't you ever party? I'm in this house like three times a week and this is the first time I've seen you. Why do you always lock yourself up in here?"

"I didn't come here to get caught up."

He nodded in understanding and then leaned back into my bed. I just ignored him as I continued to put my clothes away.

"That's a lot of shopping you've done? No wonder you like your job so much if they're paying you that well." He noted.

"Cartier? Tiffany? Gucci? YSL? Where do you work?"

"How do you know I'm not some spoiled rich girl spending daddy's money…Mr.?"

He smiled brightly, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Alec."

"Alec?"

"Yes Alec Volturi, of the Volturi's" He said with a cocky smile.

"I'm sorry am I supposed to know who that is?"

"No not necessarily. But to answer your question, I know you're not some spoiled girl spending daddy's money because they don't care about their jobs, most of them don't even have them. All of your reminders on that board are very particular. You go straight from school, to home, to home to work or vice versa. Your life is busy, but you make your bed every morning… right down to the decorative pillows. You were raised by a cop or someone with military precision and they instilled it in you from a young age. That's why every moment in your life is accounted for" He went on softly. "So, you're not filthy rich, but you're well off you're okay upper middle class? Well enough to not suffer but not rich enough to not work hard and parents who reminded you of it." He finished off with. "You have no photos up of anyone which means you don't really make close bonds with anybody due to your parents instilling in you that nobody can be trusted which again, comes from parents in law enforcement, but a more serious level? Detective? CIA? FBI, CSI"

"I thought you had a headache?" I whispered taken aback by the accuracy of his analysis. He just laughed happy with my rebut. I stood in the middle of my room before I answered.

"My mom worked for artificial intelligence before she left, and my dad works for the CIA." I whispered. He nodded smug with how on point he was, and I just went back to hanging up my stuff.

"Your mom left?" He asked taking his jacket off.

"Why are you making yourself comfortable? Get out." I said amused.

"You have a really nice smile." He whispered.

"Don't think you're going to butter yourself up and slide into my bed."

"Well here's the thing Bella, I'm really under the influence and if I go home and drive my car I might kill someone or worse myself"

"So then don't drive." I said raising an eyebrow.

"What if I told you I just want to talk to the pretty girl who entered the room?"

"I would say its suspicious."

"Suspicious? That a man wants to sit and talk to the pretty girl all night come on that's more normal than anything." He insisted. "Don't let those government roots get to you… I'm not gonna hurt you." He promised with a mischievous smile.

"Promise?" I joked as I went to the bag and hung up more clothes.

"Promise." He said as he left his jacket beside him and laid back on my bed asking me all kinds of questions about myself.

OOOOoo

I woke up the next morning tucked into my bed my alarm clock going off to remind me to go for my morning workout. I sat up confused wondering where Alec went and then came to the sad realization that he left. I had spent all night talking to the hilarious senior who seemed to want to know so much about me. Maybe it was best that he left without saying goodbye I had way too much to focus on out here in Chicago anyways. I shrugged off the light disappointment and went downstairs after quickly changing into my workout clothes. When I went down into the kitchen Lauren and Irene were gossiping over dried cereal and quickly stopped when they saw me smiling with a smug grin.

"What?" I asked as I went to pour myself some coffee. Lauren sat up on the island and swinging her feet back and forth. Those busty tits in full display.

"Alec Volturi of the Volturi's left not too long ago told us to tell you he'd "Be in touch" She said with air quotes around it. I rolled my eyes.

"What a douchebag."

"A douchebag you spent all night with I may add." Irene quipped in.

"We just talked."

"You're with one of the richest, hottest guys on campus… fuck in Chicago and you want us to believe you just _talked?" _Irene pushed.

"Yes." I said amused at my two roommates I shook my head. "We just talked-

"About what?" They pressed, I shrugged not understanding the big deal.

"About everything… he's easy to talk to. He asks questions like he already knows the answer its kind of cool? I guess?"

They squealed.

"You have to come out with us tonight. We're going to Bloke nightclub he's going to be there."

"So what? I don't care if I see him again? Plus last night he said he fucked like so many girls on this campus." I said in disgust.

"Uh yeah he's Alec Volturi… look." Lauren said taking out her phone and showing me his Instagram profile. Despite my better judgement I took the phone from her hand and scrolled through the profile. He was clearly rich as fuck he showed off all his fancy cars, most of them with him shirtless standing in front of them with his dog. He had pictures with tonnes of girls at various parties. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at it. His bio literally said,

"I've got hoes in different area codes." I said out loud. Lauren laughed out loud.

"He does."

"That's disgusting." I said giving the phone back, a little disappointed that he was actually such a douchebag.

"Which is why I find it very hard to believe that you just talked."

"Well we did and the guy I talked to last night was nothing like that idiot." I said with a. shrug.

"Come out with us tonight? Come on please, you haven't been out with us once." Irene begged grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, fine." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I'm going to the gym." I said no longer wanting to talk to them about boys and parties. I ran to the gym and when I got there got in my zone. I had done a few workout classes in Forks with Angela but when I moved here I made sure to join the gym and make it a priority because freshman 15 was NOT repeat not touching me. I had enough shit to deal with.

OOOOo

That night I was in my room going through all the newly bought clothes trying to find out what was club appropriate. I decided on a simple strapless black dress and I did my hair in light waves, I did my makeup and put on the Cartier bracelet Rosalie bought me I also went into the drawer of things my mom left me and took that one bracelet she left. I put the two bracelets on and when I put on the YSL heels I also bought that day with Rosalie and Alice I looked myself in the mirror and was taken aback by own appearance. Lauren opened the door to my room looking gorgeous herself in a red dress.

"Damn Forks Washington you're playing with the big girls now." She said handing me a red cup with a liquid I drank without question. I welcomed the burn in the back of my throat and swallowed it fast before I grabbed my little clutch. The three of us piled into the Uber and even I had to admit. Lauren and Jessica were fun if not totally and completely undisciplined. They woke up on average at like 2PM they skipped most of their classes they out every single day and didn't work out their rooms were genuinely always a mess and they drank like men. I didn't want to be the one to tell them that those genetics wouldn't always kick in if they kept up those habits but I also wanted friends, so I refrained from doing so.

"Oh my God Bella you don't have an Instagram, make one!" Irene said.

"Oh, no I would not even use it if I did."

"Oh, it'll be fun don't you want revenge on people the whole point of Instagram is to look your best and pretend like your life is going great when it's not."

"Huh." I said in thought after she explained it to me. I thought about all those photos with Mike and Jessica. Is that what was going on? Were they trying to make it seem like everything was okay? When it wasn't?

"Bella... we're here." Lauren said as she got out. I followed behind the two of them and was surprised when instead of getting in line Lauren and Irene had us bypass the line and go into the club while people looked at us with envy as they had stand and wait. I looked at Lauren questioningly.

"Irene is fucking the guy who owns this place, we get into every club in the city because of it without getting carded." She explained to me. I laughed, who were these people? I mean sure you had your average kids from Forks who were a little wild but a little wild just meant they got their older brothers or sisters who went to SeattleU to get them beer while they partied at Mike's house. I never went to those parties really, maybe sometimes when we were official but barely before that and definitely not after when he was dating Jessica.

"I'm gonna go check on Riley." Irene said before she left. I assumed Riley was the guy who owned this place. Lauren took my hand and she guided me toward a VIP area. I saw a few guys who were always drinking and partying at the house and then in the middle of all the "look at how rich" hoopla. There was Alec with his arm around two girls who didn't care that they were being degraded. When he saw me his eyes kind of lit up at the thought of being able to maybe have an intelligent conversation with someone. I took a seat beside Lauren and smiled in thanks when someone passed me a drink.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. I'm too good party and have fun, having fun." Alec said sitting up and raising his glass of whatever to me before he swallowed it.

"Decided to grace you all with my presence." I shot back with a sarcastic smile as I too chugged my drink. The people in the booth seemed amused by my answer.

"Sorry I left without saying goodbye, I didn't want to wake you." Alec said. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew it should have been just a simple statement, but I knew he was doing he was trying to make everyone think that I slept with him and I would not have it.

"Yeah sorry our conversation was so boring it put me to sleep." I shot back, he didn't seem offended though, just amused at my biting back.

"Don't be upset Bella. It's nothing personal."

"Whatever Alec." I said chugging more alcohol. I looked at an amused Lauren who was just looking back and forth between us, as was everyone.

"I'm gonna go find Lauren." I said to her she just nodded not saying anything trying not to laugh as I left the group of obnoxious people. I went to the bar instead and ordered a Martini. Rose was always ordering those after her meetings. She would storm into her office, ignore everyone who tried to talk to her and there would be a Martini waiting for her while she locked herself in their and drank herself stupid.

"_I just- it's just so hard to deal with life sometimes you know?" _

She would say.

And boy did I know that in this very moment. The glass was placed in front of me and I all but gulped it one go.

"Martini huh?" Said Alec's voice from beside me. I jumped a little and looked up at him.

"Isn't there a bunch of girls you should be giving an STD?" I said while I chugged and placed the glass on the table roughly. He laughed throwing his head back he leaned against the bar stool and took my hand.

"Look I didn't mean to get you riled up back there."

"I know exactly what you're doing you're trying to make it seem like I slept with you but I don't understand why?"

"You want the truth?"

"yeah the truth would be nice."

"I wanted to sleep with you, and you wouldn't let me so… I guess it kind of irked me and I know that you're a virgin and the thought of people thinking you slept with someone when you didn't would bother you because you value your virginity." He said honestly. "Can I have scotch on the rocks please?" He said like it was nothing waving over the bartender who looked like she would give him anything.

"What the hell is the matter with you I am not-

"Yes, you are Bella, you're a virgin and I know you are because when we were having our deep conversation you told me your boyfriend broke up with you the night of the junior prom, which means you didn't have sex because you still care about him, which means he dumped you before you could sleep with him. And that's why even though he broke your heart you still respect him." I tried to keep the tears at bay. Why was I in a nightclub crying over Mike Newton, and why was this man a grade a asshole.

"You got me Advil from your cabinet there was no brand of birth control and you had no condoms, anywhere in your room. You stay away from the parties because everyone's hooking up at those parties and you don't want to sleep with anyone who lives like me or your roommates do. You meticulously write down where you go, who you're with you have no dates. You would never sleep with someone you didn't love and you sure as hell didn't love me, so I was pissed when I made the realization." He continued putting his glass to his lips.

"So, when I found you in my room you weren't drunk or high." I said knowing the truth now, he smirked.

"No. I went in there waiting for you. Lauren and Irene constantly talk about their hot roommate who doesn't give anybody the time of day and I thought maybe I'll try it out. I thought I had you for a moment, but I knew I didn't so… it was a bust. And I already lied and told you couldn't drive so I thought I might as well sleep in your bed." He said with a shrug.

"You are literally the worst person I think I have ever met." I said honestly, he laughed and looked at me with that twinkle in his eye.

"Look I just came over here because I don't want there to be any bad blood between us Bella. I'm gonna be at your house a lot and I actually enjoyed our conversation. Look don't be upset at me it's just the way I do things."

"You and I never need to speak again, like ever." I said nicely.

"I'm going to let you blow off steam and then speak to you later." He said nicely.

"Go away" I insisted as I took another Martini that was presented in front of me.

"I think you and I could have a great time if you learned to just-

"Go. Away. Now." I said

"This is why you're a virgin because you're a bitch." He muttered before he walked off. When he was gone I just sat at the stool.

"Hi Mrs. Bartender lady can I please have a lot of these, thank you." I said handing her a hundred dollar bill. She shrugged not denying me, drink after drink I sat at that bar and drank my sorrows away like Rosalie did after one of her art pieces got help up at customs. Before I knew it I was pretty drunk and Alec was back.

"Hey drunkie we're leaving let's go." He said.

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, you're annoying." I mumbled. He laughed looking down at me amused. He took my little YSL clutch and held it.

"Bella lets go the group is leaving Irene and Lauren are waiting for you." He said

"I don't want to go anywhere with you, guys like you disgust me." I said getting serious for a minute, he got this looking his eyes as he held me.

"Look Bella I was just joking with you, I didn't try to sleep with you because I knew you weren't like the regular girls I sleep with so I backed off."

"So then why did you say all those other things about me before?"

"I wanted to get under your skin that's it okay?" He said quietly as he held me. I shook my head.

"You're pathetic." I whispered to him feeling woozy.

"Bella lets just go okay? I-

"Bella?" Said a familiar voice. I looked over to the side to see Edward Cullen standing there looking rather confused as he took in the stance I had with Alec.

"Edward Cullen hey, how are ya? How's the coke thing?" I asked as I stood up and wobbled a little bit as I did. Amusement danced in his eyes.

"Bella? Are you drunk?"

"Me, No! Never." I said walking over to him but I stumbled and he caught me. He laughed.

"Yes, she is drunk, and I was just taking her home." Alec said. Edward's eyes narrowed at him he had me in his arms.

"And who the hell are you?" Edward insisted.

"He's wrong I'm not going anywhere with him cause he's a dick." I said and fell further into Edward's arms. "You smell so good." I whispered quietly.

"Look give me her bag, she's coming with me" Edward demanded.

"And who the hell are you?" Alec said

"Her boyfriend dick-wad stay away from her." Edward said grabbing the clutch and taking me out of the club.

"He made fun of me for being a virgin. Isn't that mean!" I said as Edward held me out. He chuckled a little bit and held me tighter. We were outside of the club now.

"We'll have your car in a minute Mr. Cullen." Said a valet I never saw.

"Thanks." Edward said. He looked down at me, he put his jacket over my shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with being a virgin Bella." Edward said quietly looking distracted as he waited for his car.

"I think it is, you know maybe Alec was right maybe I'll never fall in love because I'm such a frigid bitch." I muttered as I stumbled and went to sat on the sidewalk. The car pulled up and Edward placed me in his car, and I rested my head against the window. It was quiet the whole way as he sped.

"Can you drive slower I'm kind of like on the verge of puking and I don't want to puke in this car. I could not afford to clean it." I muttered. He chuckled.

"Okay Bella" he said quietly. "I'll drive slower for you." He whispered. When we pulled up in front of the building I recognized as his house I stumbled out of the car when we went to the underground parking lot. He was at my side guiding me into the elevator in a second.

"Oh, I remember coming here. Rose said we had to save her brother in law from ruining another family event and that it was a full-time job in itself." I said perkily as he took me into his arms and carried me to the elevator. He laughed at what I was saying.

"Rose said that huh?" He said as he held me.

"Mhm, she also said that you're a pain in the ass and she doesn't know how anyone sleeps with you." I said. Realistically I didn't mean to say all of this but the alcohol, Jesus Christ the alcohol made people say and do the worst fucking things. Edward didn't seem to mind though; he just laughed the more my word vomit came out.

"She said that too huh?" He said gently as he looked into my eyes amused. I nodded my head enthusiastically. When we finally got into his apartment the words hadn't stopped and I was still in his arms.

"Yeah don't tell her I told you I don't want her to fire me, I really like my job even though she scares me half the time." I whispered to him. He threw his head back and laughed as he placed me on his bed. The last time I was here, he was the one in the chaotic state and I was trying to figure out how to fix him. The room was cleaner compared to the last time. He placed me on his bed and started to remove my shoes.

"Rosalie is all bark no bite Bella. She calls me an idiot so much that when she calls me by my name I have no idea who she's talking too." He whispered. I giggled and he smiled. "But every time I get into a mess she fixes it. Once she loves you, she loves you and I think she's quite taken with you." He insisted quietly. He took off my shoes and placed it on the side of my bed.

"When did you first have sex Edward?" I asked. He sat beside me on the bed.

"Bella that's not important there are more important things than sex-

"Tell me." I asked him softly. He put his hands on either side of me, he had tattoos all down his hands and some on his neck. He was muscular but not bulky he was gorgeous. He had the most beautiful green eyes, I'd ever seen.

"I was fifteen she was the girl next door. I was her tutor she was a senior she was really stupid but I thought she was hot." He admitted quietly.

"Did you love her?"

"No….I did not in fact after I slept with her she never spoke to me again and I was happy about it." He said. "I've only ever loved one girl."

"It's not me, I thought it was me. That's what you told your girlfriend right?" I said with a laugh and he laughed too, throwing his head back at my joke.

"No… it's not you." He said amused. I was still laughing at my own stupid joke. "Thank you for that by the way, for once in everyone's life there was a disaster and it wasn't my fault and that was all because of you." He said tapping my nose. I giggled.

"Would you have sex with me?" I asked him. He laughed.

"What is it with you and sex Bella?"

"Alec said-

"Alec is an idiot Bella he's a 20 year old dumbass who thinks he's a fucking genius and he's just a moron." He said his eyes smoldering into mine. I burst into tears.

"Mike is gonna marry Jessica… and theyre happy because she's pretty and her family's rich and she's more appropriate than me-

"I don't know who Mike is… but you are a beautiful girl. You're only 18 years old, there is a whole world out there and someone is going to realize that you are the most beautiful girl in it. Okay?" He whispered seriously

"What if I'm sad forever." I asked him quietly.

"Trust me, looking like that, someone is going to want to make you the happiest girl in the world one day. You heard it here first." He whispered to me. "You sleep, I'm gonna be in the guest bedroom I want you to feel as comfortable as possible. Don't be alarmed if the maid wakes you up in the morning she does that. I'll see you in the morning-

"Oh, I have to be at Rosalie's for like-

"I'll deal with Rosalie, Bella go to sleep please." He said.

"You're so bossy."

"I run a business I have to be." He insisted before he walked towards the door. "Do me a favour stay the fuck away from Alec, Instagram and anything that'll make you feel like shit. Night beautiful." Was all he said before he left the room, and let me sleep.


End file.
